1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an application of an electroluminescent device.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electroluminescent wire, also called a flexible neon wire, a cold light wire or an EL wire, is a new generation of product in the field of lighting display and illumination. The electroluminescent wire has a similar appearance with the common phone line and a surface of a color fluorescent PVC (polyvinyl chloride) plastic sleeving pipe. And the electroluminescent wire glows continuously without thermal radiation and has relatively low power consumption and features of being soft, foldable to be bent and easily knotted, cut and jointed. Thus it is widely used.
A conventional electroluminescent wire comprises a metal core electrode, an insulating medium layer, a glowing layer, a transparent conductive layer and a winding external electrode. The metal core electrode and the winding external electrode are charged to glow, whose structure, materials and ingredients are clearly disclosed in Chinese patents ZL01133342.1, 200680032428.8 and 200410099233.8. The single dielectric layer (also called an insulating layer or a medium layer), which is a simple art but has relatively low luminous intensity and insulativity and relatively less stability of the device, is adopted in the conventional arts. The poor brightness of the conventional electroluminescent wire is a main limitation in wide applications.
The present invention provides a highly bright electroluminescent wire through changing the structure of the conventional luminous wire and adding a structure of double layers, wherein the electron-emitting layer cooperates with the dielectric layer to greatly improve an efficiency of the dielectric layer, so as to improve luminous intensity and insulativity.
The highly bright electroluminescent wire can be widely applied in fields including advertisements, electronic devices, electric wires and clothing.